1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal provided with a touch panel for detecting a touch position and a vibration generation means for generating vibration, and to a computer program operating on the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone is provided with a function in which a user is notified of arrival of a mail or a telephone call at the arrival thereof by a built-in vibrator generating vibration in a housing. At this time, by changing a vibration pattern, it is possible to provide the user with information such as which of a mail and a telephone call is being received and from whom the mail or call has come.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-122501 discloses a technique in which a vibration pattern (vibration frequency, vibration amplitude, or the number of vibrations) is selected corresponding to an object touched by a user on a touch panel which is disposed to overlap a display screen and an output vibration pattern is generated according to the selected vibration pattern.